Optical communication networks employ the transmission of light through optical fibers. In order to carry larger amounts of data, next generation optical communication methods have been proposed that use orbital angular momentum (OAM) optical modes propagating in OAM optical fibers for optical communications.
One issue that arises generally in optical communications is the alignment of the optical fiber at connection points. In OAM applications, the signal may be created in free space and directed at a fiber end. As a result, optical alignment requires high precision, since misalignment can result in significant optical losses.
The current techniques proposed to align fibers for OAM optical communication rely on mechanical apparatus to align fiber end(s). Presently, the alignment is static. Precision of static alignment may deteriorate with temperature and physical shock or impact of apparatus.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method to provide fiber alignment, and in particular for OAM optical fiber applications.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art and is provided only as general context for the present invention. As OAM optical communication is a new area of study, there is a limited amount of common general knowledge beyond conventional optical communication knowledge.